(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to pipe hangers of the type normally employed to suspend pipes from overhead supports in spaced relation thereto.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have generally taken the form of a band arranged in an oval shape with its ends apertured and arranged in superimposed position over a flanged cylindrical coupling which in turn is internally threaded for threaded engagement with a supporting rod and as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,274. Proposals have been made to alter the usual pipe hanger constructions by clampingly engaging the pipe carrying portion of the pipe hanger on a supporting rod or on a fastener carried by a supporting rod and such constructions may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,392,810, 2,158,802, 4,166,600 and Swiss Pat. No. 592,837.
The present invention differs from the prior art in providing a simple structure which is less expensive to manufacture and is easier to install than the prior art devices and particularly in the arrangement of the end configurations of the band, which can be stamped in the sheet metal band and the use of a simple cylindrical ferrule, such as a piece of tubing of appropriate inner diameter, which when moved downwardly over the ends of the band engaged on the threaded supporting rod holds the same in firm attached relation thereto and the final locking of the assembly by the bending of the tab on one of the band ends into a position to prevent movement of the cylindrical ferrule.